Fortune's story
by poldermuts
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over Fortune O'Connel. een Vampier die haar levensverhaal verteld, vanaf het moment dat ze is geboren als mens tot het moment dat ze bij de Cullens komt wonen en samen met hen tegenover de volturi staat om Renesmee te verdedigen.


**Proloog**

Ierland 31 januari 1600

De storm raasde om het grote kasteel heen en de wind beukte agressief tegen de houten luiken voor de ramen alsof het hoopte ze kapot te kunnen slaan. Het was de zwaarste storm sinds jaren maar de mensen in het kasteel hadden er geen aandacht voor. Hun gedachten waren bij de vrouw in de grote slaapkamer boven. Zou ze deze nacht overleven? Ze had altijd al een zwak gestel gehad, en de vorige bevalling had ze maar ter nauwer nood overleefd. Het was een lief meisje dat ze haar man had geschonken maar ook erg zwak, niet in staat om een hertogdom te regeren. Ze hoopten allemaal dat het deze keer een sterke gezonde zoon zou worden. Plotseling klonk er een afgrijselijke pijnkreet die iedereen in de grote hal deed opschrikken. De hertog een grote sterke man met haar als vuur, sprong op van zijn stoel bij het vuur en stormde de hal uit naar het voorportaal waar de trap naar boven leidde. Juist op dat moment had de storm eindelijk een zwakke punt gevonden en sloeg één van de grote luiken kapot en de wind en sneeuw waaide naar binnen. Even stond de hertog verschrikt te kijken maar bij de volgende schreeuw van pijn rende hij de trap op. De mannen zouden wel zorgen voor dat gat.

Boven aangekomen werd hij tegen gehouden door zijn zus Niahm. "Het spijt me Liam maar je kunt nu echt niet naar binnen."

"Maar ik moet kijken hoe het gaat met Róisín." Protesteerde de hertog terwijl hij smekend naar zijn net zo roodharige zuster keek. Ze zuchtte, "Liam je kunt nu echt niks voor haar doen , de vroedvrouw is bij haar en zorgt goed voor haar het komt heus wel goed." Maar ze keek zo wanhopig dat Liam niet kon geloven dat ze het meende. Net toen hij besloot om gewoon naar binnen te gaan, klonk er nog een kreet en daarna luid gehuil van een baby. Zonder erbij na te denken stormden broer en zus tegelijk de kamer binnen. Róisïn lag bleek in het grote onder bloed besmeurde bed, haar lange zwarte haar plakte aan haar ingevallen wangen. Terwijl Niahm de vroedvrouw hielp met de baby, liep Liam naar zijn uitgeputte vrouw. "Róisín , mijn lief hoe voel je, je? Het spijt me echt zo je had nooit zwanger moeten worden." Róisín toverde een kleine glimlach tevoorschijn, "Je hebt een zoon nodig Liam, om je op te volgen, het spijt me dat ik je weer een dochter heb moeten schenken, maar geloof me deze is speciaal ze zal sterk genoeg zijn om de verantwoordelijkheid aan te kunnen. Ze is het fortuin dat ik jou nalaat mijn liefste." Na die woorden blies Róisín haar laatste adem uit. De hertog beet op zijn lip om zijn tranen in bedwang te houden. "Laat me mijn dochter zien." Zei hij terwijl hij zich omdraaide naar de twee vrouwen. Niahm kwam met tranen in haar azuurblauwe ogen naar hem toe lopen. Ze overhandigde hem het bundeltje dat ze in haar handen had en liep vervolgens door naar haar overleden schoonzus, niet in staat haar tranen te verbergen. Liam sloeg het doek weg en hapte naar adem toen hij in de smaragd groene ogen van zijn dochter keek. Ze keek hem nieuwsgierig en intelligent aan. Ja zijn vrouw had gelijk, zij was sterk, sterk genoeg om een hertogdom te heersen, hij had geen zoon nodig hij had zijn fortuin. "Fortune," zei hij: "Fortune Róisín O'Connel zo gaat ze heten."

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Ierland 1616

De zwarte hengst galoppeerde snel over de groene vlaktes van het heuvelachtige land. De wind waaide door zijn lange zwarte manen en zijn neusgaten stonden wijd van de inspanning. Het meisje dat op zijn blote rug zat slaakte een kreet van blijdschap, haar donker rode haren straalden in het zonlicht. Zodra ze het kasteel naderde nam ze de hengst terug en stapte rustig door de poort het binnenplein op.

"Fortune O'Connel kom als de bliksem van dat paard af en ga je wassen, je zus gaat verdorie vandaag trouwen en jij bent weer eens de hort op met dat zwarte monster." Schreeuwde mijn tante woedend. Met een grijns liet ik me van Aidan's rug afglijden. "Het spijt me Niahm, maar je weet toch dat ik geen dag voorbij kan laten gaan zonder te gaan rijden met Aidan, vooral met zonsopgang." Mijn tante slaakte een diepe zucht en glimlachte toen. "Ja ik weet het, je lijkt ook zo verdomd veel op je vader, hij was ook altijd maar aan het paardrijden. Maar goed je hebt geluk dat het nog vroeg is, ga je snel wassen en omkleden. Zorg dat je op tijd klaar bent!" riep ze me na, toen ik het kasteel in stormde. Ik rende snel naar de zuidertoren waar ik mijn vertrekken had, daar aangekomen was Kacey al bezig was mijn grote houten tobbe te vullen met warm water. "Goedemorgen Fortune, heeft u fijn gereden? Ik heb uw kleren al op uw bed klaargelegd voor het feest." "Bedankt Kacey." Antwoordde ik haar terwijl ik me in het warme water liet glijden. Ik had haar verboden om me met welke titel dan ook aan te spreken omdat ze meer een vriendin voor me was dan een bediende en bovendien vond ik hoogheid ook niet echt bij me passen. Terwijl Kacey mijn haar waste met mijn favoriete geur van wilde bloemen liet ik mijn gedachten de vrije loop gaan. Eireen mijn twee jaar oudere zus zou vandaag gaan trouwen met de 26 jarige Searlas, de zoon van de graaf van Blacklion onze buren om het maar zo te noemen. Gezien hun graafschap aan ons hertogdom grensde dat Greystones heette. Ik mocht Searlas niet zo, hij had iets gemeens over zich heen alsof hij iets kwaads in de zin had. Maar Eireen wou daar natuurlijk niks over horen, mijn naïeve zwakke 18 jarige zus was smoor verliefd op hem. Kon het haar ook niet helemaal kwalijk nemen als hij niet zo boos keek was hij erg knap om te zien met zijn donker bruine krullen en ivoorkleurige huid.

Zodra ik helemaal gewassen was en de geur van wilde bloemen de kamer vervulde liep in naar mijn slaapkamer en vond de smaragd groene jurk die ik zou dragen op de bruiloft. Ik had express voor deze gekozen omdat hij: één mooi stond bij mijn ogen en twee hij heel simpel was en ik wou dat vandaag alle ogen eens voor de verandering op mijn zus gericht waren en niet op mij. Ik deed mijn haar in een vlecht en bewonderde het resultaat in de spiegel. Ik kon het de mannen niet kwalijk nemen ik ben echt erg mooi. Met een grijns bekeek ik mijn spierwitte tanden die allemaal recht stonden en mooi afstaken tegen mijn robijnrode lippen en mijn goudbruine huid. Eigenlijk was dat niet de bedoeling, een dame hoorde een bleke huid te hebben ten teken dat ze niet hoefde te werken en zelden buiten kwam onder het gewone volk. Maar ik daar in tegen deed niks liever dan buiten paardrijden of met me vader mee varen over de woeste zee. Ik leek erg op mijn vader die naast hertog zijn ook nog een handelscompagnie had opgericht. Hij was een echte Ier met vuurrood haar en donker groene ogen een verschrikkelijk koppig karakter en trots op zijn land. Ja ik leek zeker op hem zowel qua uiterlijk als innerlijk alleen was mijn lange steile haar donkerrood en waren mijn ogen smaragd groen, iets wat je niet veel zag.

Mijn overpeinzingen werden onderbroken door Kacey die mijn kamer binnenkwam lopen, "bent u klaar Fortune? Iedereen beneden wacht al op je." "ja ik ben klaar." En ik liep snel naar beneden waar mijn familie vol ongeduld stond te wachten.

Samen met Niamh, haar man en zoontje liepen we naar de kleine kapel die op het binnenplein van het kasteel was gebouwd. Alle andere gasten waren al aanwezig. Zodra we op onze plek waren gaan zitten, begon de muziek en draaiden alle hoofden zich om naar de deur. Mijn zus kwam aan de arm van mijn vader de zaal in schrijden. Ze zag er werkelijk prachtig uit. Haar lange zwarte haar hing glanzend over haar rug, ze droeg een prachtige hoepeljurk van gebroken wit. Het lijfje was ingelegd met kleine diamantjes, die glinsterden in het zonlicht dat door de ramen scheen. Het was een prachtige dienst, Eireen straalde en Searlas had een grote grijns op zijn gezicht.

Na de plechtigheid begaven de gasten zich naar de grote hal voor het Diner dat gevolgd zou worden door een geweldig feest. Het was lang geleden dat we zo'n feest hadden meegemaakt en ik genoot met volle teugen van de vrolijke mensen en de heerlijke muziek. Ik was altijd al dol geweest op muziek en begaf me na het eten dan ook meteen op de dansvloer. Ik weet niet met hoeveel jongens ik had gedanst toen hij verscheen. Hij kwam gracieus naar me toe schrijden met een betoverende glimlach op zijn bleke maar prachtige gezicht. Zijn ogen waren goudkleurig en schitterden vrolijk, zijn goudblonde haar piekte alle kanten op. Ik voelde hoe mijn mond open viel. Hij leek wel een engel!

"Mag ik deze dans van u?" vroeg hij mij met een fluwelen stem die klonk als belletjes in de wind. Ik herstelde mijzelf van mijn verbijstering en knikte. Mijn hart klopte sneller dan het ooit geklopt heeft. Voorzichtig pakte hij mijn hand en begeleide mij naar het midden van de zaal. Zodra de muziek opnieuw begon, zwierden we elegant over de vloer heen. Het was zo anders dan met de andere jongens hij leek elke beweging precies aan te voelen en ik kreeg het idee dat ik zeefde. Ik vergat alles om me heen en bleef naar zijn perfecte gezicht staren. Opeens hoorde ik geen muziek meer en toen ik opkeek stonden we in Niamh's rozentuin. Verbaasd staarde ik hem aan. "Hoe komen we hier zo snel?"

Hij glimlachte alleen pakte mijn hand en drukte een kus op de bovenkant van mijn palm, zijn mond was verassend koel, vervolgens draaide hij zich om en verdween.

**Hoofdstuk 2**

In de dagen na de bruiloft bleven mijn gedachten steeds maar afdwalen naar die knappe vreemdeling. Ik moest en zou erachter komen wie hij was. Ik had de afgelopen dagen niks anders gedaan dan door het landschap te rijden met Aidan in de stille hoop de engel weer te zien. Natuurlijk was hij nergens te bekennen en ik was bang dat ik me tot plan B moest wenden: het vragen aan Niamh. Zij kende zo beetje iedereen in de wijde omtrek dus de kans was groot dat ze hem ook kende. Alleen het nadeel was dat ze zo verschrikkelijk nieuwsgierig was. Als ik het haar zou vragen, dan zou ze me bestoken met allerlei vragen. Maar ik zag eigenlijk geen andere optie meer. Dus ik liet Aidan buiten lopen om te grazen en stormde de trap op naar haar kamer.

Ik vond haar zittend voor haar spiegel, terwijl Mary haar lange rode haar aan het borstelen was.

"Fortune, waar heb ik dit bezoek aan te danken?"

"Ik wil je graag wat vragen." Begon ik, terwijl ik in een stoel bij het open raam ging zitten.

"Zeg het maar meisje, je weet dat je me alles kan vragen."

"Ja oké, even over de bruiloft van Eireen." "Ik heb daar gedanst met een knappe jongen man, ik denk dat hij rond de twintig was."

Niamh draaide zich om en keek me recht aan, haar ogen vol brandende nieuwsgierigheid.

"Ja, wat is daar mee?"

"Nou, hij heeft zich niet voorgesteld en verdween ook plotseling." "Ik vroeg me af wie dat was."

"Hmmm." Ik zag haar denken. "Was hij echt belachelijk knap met warrig blond haar en gouden ogen?"

Ik knikte. "Ja en hij was heel bleek en zag eruit alsof hij slaap te kort had." Ik liet maar achterwege dat hij op een engel leek en me elke nacht kwam bezoeken in mijn dromen.

Plotseling verscheen er een grote grijns op haar gezicht. "Ja die ken ik wel, dat was Geoffrey Southwood de graaf van Lynnouth."

Ik staarde haar aan. "Een Engelsman?"

"Ja inderdaad, hij heeft McGuires ford gekocht van de ouwe Max McGuire, die arme man had geen rode cent meer dus hij moest wel."

Ik dacht na, McGuires ford was niet zo heel ver bij Greystone vandaan, het was met Aidan maar denk ik twee uur rijden. Ik zou er heen kunnen gaan en vragen waarom hij zo snel was verdwenen.

"Bedankt, Niamh." Zei ik, en verdween uit haar kamer voordat ze me lastige vragen kon gaan stellen.

Ik snelde naar mijn kamer om me te verkleden. Ik koos voor een zacht groene japon met een open split aan de voorkant, waardoor de gebroken witte onderrok versierd met bloemetjes van gouddraad zichtbaar was. Ik borstelde mijn haren totdat het leek alsof het gemaakt was van koper en liet het los over mijn rug vallen. Ik bewonderde het resultaat in de spiegel en vond dat ik er best mocht zijn.

Voorzichtig sloop ik naar buiten en klom met enige moeite op Aidan. Ik reed normaal altijd in een broek en de lange rokken zaten me enigszins in de weg. Gelukkig had ik mijn broek eronder aangehouden, zodat de zwarte haren van Aidan niet in mijn benen zouden prikken.

Ik spoorde Aidan aan tot een snelle galop, ik wist dat als ik vlak voor etenstijd aan zou komen hij verplicht was me uit te nodigen te blijven eten. Dat was nou eenmaal de regel en zodra het diner was afgelopen zou het donker zijn. Dan moest hij mij ook uitnodigen te overnachten. Ik grinnikte om mijn eigen sluwheid.

Tegen zonsondergang bereikte ik het landgoed. Het was niet groot, maar slechts een mooi stenen landhuis met een pannendak. Er stond geen muur omheen wat niet erg vaak voorkwam. Het dorpje wat er bij hoorde was erg klein maar goed onderhouden. ik nam Aidan terug tot stap en reed richting het huis. Meteen kwam er een knecht uit de stallen hollen om Aidan over te nemen. Hij was schijnbaar al verbaasd dat er iemand op bezoek kwam maar hij sloeg bijna achterover van verbazing toen hij zag dat Aidan slechts alleen een halster met teugels droeg.

"My Lady, is het niet veel te gevaarlijk om zo'n vurige hengst zonder zadel en hoofdstel te berijden?"

ik keek de man glimlachend aan. "Voor u en ieder aan misschien wel beste man."

"Maar Aidan is al sinds zijn geboorte bij mij en is mijn beste vriend, hij doet me niks."

De man knikte begrijpend en ging mij voor naar de stallen. Dat was niet de gewoonte, maar hij scheen te beseffen dat hij beter niet kon proberen Aidan van me over te nemen omdat mijn lieve hengst dan ineens niet zo lief meer zou zijn.

Toen Aidan in de stal stond, voorzien van water en eten, ging de knecht mij voor naar het huis.

"Ik neem aan dat u voor de graaf komt?"

"Ja, dat klopt." "Ik ben uhm een bekende van de graaf." Besloot ik maar te antwoorden.

"Kent u hem goed my Lady, als ik zo vrij mag zijn?"

"Nee, nog niet erg heb hem pas geleden op een feest leren kennen." "Waarom vraagt u dat?"

"Nou.." De man aarzelde zichtbaar en toen ging hij verder.

"De graaf is nogal een vreemd persoon, hij heeft geen kok in dienst." "Eigenlijk heeft hij helemaal niemand in dienst, op mij en de huishoudster na." "Ze zegt dat hij nooit eet, maar op de gekste momenten het woud in gaat, hij slaapt ook maar heel weinig." "Krijgt ook nooit bezoek en heeft ook nog steeds geen vrouw."

De man stopte even met praten en keek wantrouwig naar het mooie huis.

"Sommige bijgelovigen in het dorp fluisteren dat hij een vampier is."

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauw op en keek hem verbijsterd aan.

"Kom nou toch, dat geloof je toch zelf niet."

Plotseling grinnikte de man. "Nee, want dan zou niemand hier nog staan en zou hij ook niet overdag buiten kunnen komen." "Hij is de vriendelijkste baas die ik ken, alleen een beetje vreemd."

Ik lachte met de man mee.

Opeens hoorden we een klap en keken tegelijk op. De zware houten deur van het huis was met een enorme zwaai open geklapt was en de graaf verscheen op het bordes, hij keek woedend. "Wat kom jij hier doen?"

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Ik keek hem geschrokken aan, hij was echt heel angstaanjagend zoals hij daar stond. Zijn ogen waren donker en leken wel vuur uit te stralen, zijn hele lijf straalde gevaar uit en ik zou bijna de verhalen geloven van de bijgelovige dorpsbewoners. Onbewust zette ik een paar stappen naar achter, mijn hart klopte in mijn keel.

Toen hij zag dat ik bang was, verdween de woede en maakte plaats voor bezorgdheid.

"Het spijt me, ik wou je niet bang maken."

Hij leek te zijn geschrokken van zijn eigen uitval. Nu hij niet boos meer was, waren zijn ogen weer goudkleurig en leek hij weer op de engel van de bruiloft.

Dapper liep ik naar hem toe. "Ik ben helemaal niet bang, was alleen een beetje geschokt van deze zeer onbeleefde begroeting." Ik lachte brutaal naar hem. En hij grijnsde een oogverblinde lach terug en ik voelde hoe mijn hart daarop reageerde door extreem snel te gaan kloppen.

"Dan spijt het mij dat ik zo onbeleefd tegen u was." "Mag ik uw uitnodigen mijn nederige stulpje te betreden?"

Hij stak zijn gehandschoende hand naar mij uit, ik pakte hem aan en hij begeleide mij het huis in.

Het was echt prachtig ingericht met kleden en wandtapijten uit verre oosterse landen. Het huis was ruim en licht en bevatte de meest moderne meubels. Hij ging mij voor naar de salon en liet me plaatsnemen op een prachtige azuur blauwe sofa. Zelf ging hij tegenover mij zitten in fauteuil in diezelfde kleur en keek me gefascineerd aan. Maar voor dat één van ons wat had kunnen zeggen kwam er een oudere vrouw in een marineblauwe japon de salon binnen.

"Aah, Leila, zoals je ziet hebben we een gast vanavond." Begon de graaf tegen de vrouw, die dan waarschijnlijk zijn huishoudster was.

"Zou jij ervoor willen zorgen dat er een diner wordt geserveerd voor de lady en mij?" "De kleine eetzaal volstaat, en ik denk dat de lady nu ook wel een kopje thee lust?" Hij keek mij aan met stralende gouden ogen.

"Ja lijkt me heerlijk." Zei ik, terwijl ik Leila aankeek. De vrouw glimlachte en knikte. "Komt voor elkaar, My Lord, My Lady." En met een buiging verliet ze de salon.

Ik friemelde nerveus aan de strikjes van mijn rok terwijl ik wachtte tot hij zou gaan praten. Het bleef een hele tijd stil, pas toen Leila een dienblad met thee en koekjes had gebracht begon hij. "Waarom ben je gekomen?"

Ik keek op van mijn handen en keek hem in zijn ogen. Dat had ik niet moeten doen, zijn ogen hielden mijn vast en deed me alles om mij heen vergeten.

"Fortune?"

Zijn prachtige stem deed me beseffen dat ik mijn adem had ingehouden. Ik hapte snel naar adem en keek langs hem heen uit het raam.

"Ik wou weten waarom je op het feest zomaar verdween en ik daarna niks meer van je gehoord hebt."

Hij keek me even aan en stond toen op, liep naar het raam en keek naar buiten met zijn rug naar me toe.

"Ik had eigenlijk niet moeten komen, maar ik was uitgenodigd en vond dat het mijn plicht was om de felicitaties over te brengen, namens mijn mensen." "Ik was van plan om daarna meteen weer weg te gaan, tot ik jou zag." Hij zweeg even en ik keek verbaasd naar zijn rug en vroeg me af wat hij dacht.

Toen ging hij verder. "Je was zo mooi, hoe je danste, zo gracieus en vol energie." "Ik werd er door in beslag genomen en wou niks liever dan naar je toe gaan en je mee te nemen." "Voor dat ik het zelf door had, danste ik met je en had ik je naar buiten geleid." "Ik schrok er zelf van, dus daarom ben ik vertrokken, het leek me niet slim om contact op te nemen."

Hij draaide zich naar me toe en keek enigszins gekweld. Ik staarde hem stom verbaasd aan, dit verklaarde nou niet bepaald een hoop.

Plotseling glimlachte hij. "Volgens mij is het tijd om te dineren."

De kleine eetzaal was heel smaakvol ingericht. De kamer was rechthoekig en de buitenmuur was voorzien van grote hoge ramen, waardoor er veel licht naar binnen kwam vallen. De muren zelf waren gewit en versierd met schilderijen van de prachtigste landschappen en wilde paarden. De eettafel was een licht versieren eikenhouten tafel die licht gelakt was. Er stonden aan elke zijde 3 stoelen, het viel me op dat er aan beide kopkanten geen stoelen stonden. Hij liep naar een stoel en hielp me te gaan zitten en schoof de stoel netjes aan. Vervolgens nam hij tegenover mij plaats. Toen we zaten kwam Leila binnen en dienen verschillende zilveren platen op met de heerlijkste gerechten. Er was vers brood dat nog warm was, en zachte roomboter. Er lag een gebraden hert gevuld met een heerlijk mengsel van groente en kruiden. Verder was er nog een groentesoep, en lagen er twee gebraden konijntjes in een jachtsausje. Ik snoof de heerlijke geuren op en merkte dat ik rammelde. De graaf glimlachte en gebaarde dat ik op mocht scheppen.

Terwijl ik genoot van de heerlijke maaltijd hield ik de graaf goed in de gaten, zijn bord lag vol met eten, alleen at hij niks en speelde hij er alleen maar wat mee.

"Heeft u geen trek?" Vroeg ik hem, toen ik mijn nieuwsgierigheid niet meer kon bedwingen.

Hij keek me glimlachend aan. "Niet echt nee, ik hoop dat het smaakt."

"Ow ja het is echt heerlijk, mijn complimenten aan de kok."

"Ik zal het doorgeven."

Na het eten gaf hij mij een rondleiding door het huis. Het bevatte naast de salon en kleine eetzaal, een bibliotheek vol met de prachtigste boeken, een grootte eetzaal, een balzaal, een tweede salon en 3 ruime slaapvertrekken inclusief luxe badkamer en enorme kleedkamers. Het hele huis was licht en modern ingericht en de graaf vertelde vol liefde over hoe hij aan bepaalde dingen kwam. Ik luisterde vol bewondering naar zijn prachtige fluwelen stem en was helemaal vergeten waarom ik ook al weer was gekomen. Uiteindelijk ging hij mij voor naar één van de slaapvertrekken.

"Ik laat Leila een nachtjapon brengen voor de nacht." Zei terwijl hij de deur van de kamer voor me open deed.

"Een goedenacht toe gewenst." Hij kuste mijn hand en opnieuw was ik verbaasd over hoe koel zijn lippen aanvoelde. Toen draaide hij zich om en verdween zijn eigen kamer in.

Leila verscheen niet veel later met een prachtig zacht gele nacht japon. Ze hielp me zwijgend met omkleden en nadat ik in het enorme bed was gekropen wenste ze me zachtjes een goede nacht toe en verdween. Ik keek naar het plafond en lag te piekeren over de mysterieuze en knappe graaf. Aan de ene kant was hij zo charmant en vriendelijk. Maar aan de andere kant was hij ook zo afstandelijk. Uiteraard was hij heel beleefd en had hij me niet naar huis gestuurd maar het leek alsof hij niks liever dan dat had gedaan. Maar toch leek hij ook te hebben genoten van mijn gezelschap. En dan die rare verklaring over zijn verdwijning bij het feest. Je kon het nauwelijks een verklaring noemen. Ik bleef nog even door piekeren maar ik was zo moe dat ik snel in slaap viel.

De volgende ochtend had ik een paar seconden nodig om te bedenken waar is was en wat ik er deed. Maar als snel kwamen de gebeurtenissen van de vorige dag al weer terug. Ik sprong snel uit het bed, waste me en kleedde me snel weer aan. Zodra ik er goed genoeg uitzag om in het openbaar te verschijnen. Deed ik voorzichtig mijn deur open en gluurde de gang in of er iemand was. Ik wist niet goed wat ik moest doen, het leek me onbeleefd om zomaar door het huis van iemand anders te gaan struinen maar op mijn kamer blijven leek me ook geen goed idee. Gezien mijn maag aardig aan het rommelen was, besloot ik op zoek te gaan naar de keuken, om te vragen of ze daar wat te eten voor me hadden.

Het was niet moeilijk om de keuken te vinden, onder de trap in de aankomsthal was een deur verborgen, die net groot genoeg was voor een normaal mens om er door te passen. Bij de meeste van de landhuizen was dit de deur naar de slaapvertrekken van de bediende inclusief de keuken en voorraadkamer. Ik kreeg de deur met moeite open, de scharnieren waren verroest en er hingen spinnenwebben aan de andere kant van de deur. Ik was verbaasd dat het hier zo vies en slecht onderhouden was.

"Hallo?" Riep ik voorzichtig de donkere gang in. Er kwam geen antwoord en plotseling herinnerde ik mij dat de stalknecht had gezegd dat de graaf geen kok in dienst had. Ik bedacht me waar de maaltijd van gister dan vandaan was gekomen en vroeg me af of ik beneden moest gaan kijken toen ik ineens iemand naar beneden hoorde komen.

Ik schrok en deed zo snel en zo zachtjes mogelijk de deur weer dicht en schuifelde er voorzichtig een paar passen bij vandaan. Het was Leila die de trap af kwam lopen. Vandaag droeg ze een simpele maar prachtige rode japon, en ik vond dat ze veel te adellijk gekleed was voor een huishoudster.

"Goedemorgen My Lady, heeft u goed geslapen?" Vroeg ze.

"Ja, heerlijk dank u wel."

"Heel goed, als u mij nu zult willen volgen voor het ontbijt."

Ik knikte en liep achter haar aan naar de kleine eetzaal.

De tafel was al gedekt en lag vol met allerlei lekkerheden. Er was maar gedekt voor één persoon. Ik keek Leila verbaasd aan.

"Eet de graaf niet mee?"

"Nee, hij excuseert zich maar hij was vroeg wakker en heeft al ontbeten." "Hij vroeg of u na het ontbijt naar hem toe wou komen in de bibliotheek."

Ik knikte dat ik het begreep en viel aan op de vers gebakken broden en deed er boter en kaas op.

Zodra ik vol zat, fatsoeneerde ik mezelf nog even en haastte me toen naar de bibliotheek, waar de graaf in een zachtgroene fauteuil verdiept zat in een boek.

Ik kuchte even om aan te geven dat ik er was en hij keek me glimlachend aan.

"Heeft u een goede nacht gehad, en heeft het ontbijt gesmaakt."

"Jazeker, dank u wel."

"Mooi zo." Terwijl hij dat zei wende hij zijn blik naar de grote glazen dubbele deuren die op het terras uit kwamen. Het bleef een poosje stil, terwijl hij naar buiten staarde en ik nerveus van mijn ene voet op mijn ander wipte. Plotseling stond hij op.

"Ik denk dat het tijd is om naar huis te gaan."

Ik keek hem verbijsterd aan toen hij snel, te snel, langs mij heen liep naar de hal. Ik volgde hem, mij heel erg slecht op mijn gemak voelend en vroeg me af of hij me zomaar het huis uit zou schoppen.

Hij deed de grote houten deur naar buiten open en riep naar de aardige stalknecht dat hij mijn paard moest halen. ik liep snel naar hem toe.

"Ik denk dat ik dat beter zelf kan doen, mijn paard is nogal onrustig bij vreemde."

"Prima, ga hem maar halen." Mompelde hij tegen mij. Ik liep hem voorbij het bordes op, het was een prachtige dag en de zon scheen vrolijk op de aarde neer. De graaf zei niks en bleef in de schaduw van de deur staan. Plotseling werd ik woedend om zijn lompe manier van doen en draaide me naar hem om.

"Doe je altijd zo onbeschoft tegen je gasten?" Ik keek hem uitdagend aan met mijn armen in mijn zij.

"Ik krijg nooit gasten." Was zijn antwoordt.

"Goh, het is nauwelijks te merken." Zei ik sarcastisch

Hij haalde zijn schouders op.

"Je kan beter gaan, en ik zou het op prijs stellen dat je niet meer terug kwam."

Mijn woede ebde weg en ik keek hem verbijsterd aan.

"Je verbant mij gewoon van je landgoed?"

"Ja, daar komt het wel op neer." "Geloof me ik doe het niet omdat ik je niet mag Fortune."

Hij zuchtte en keek me gekweld aan, zijn prachtige ogen straalden niks dan pijn uit en ik geloofde hem.

"Wat is het dan?"

"Het is niet veilig voor je om bij mij in de buurt te zijn."

Ik deed mijn mond maar hij stak zijn hand op om me tot zwijgen te brengen.

"Nee Fortune, zeg niks, je bent me te dierbaar ik wil niet dat jou iets overkomt."

"Ow, Geoffrey." Ik liep met tranen in mijn ogen naar hem toe en pakte zijn beide handen vast in de mijne. Hij had geen handschoenen aan en zijn handen waren ijskoud, maar dat kon me niks schelen.

"Wat als ik zeg dat ik heel veel om je geef en niks liever wil dan bij je zijn?"

Hij schudde gekweld met zijn hoofd.

"Dat zou het alleen maar erger maken." "Ga mijn liefste, kom nooit meer terug en vergeet dat ik besta."

De tranen stroomden nu echt over mijn wangen. Waarom was hij zo wreed? Het was duidelijk dat we van elkaar hielden, waarom brak hij onze beide harten en stuurde hij me weg?

Hij pakte mijn gezicht in zijn handen en zoende me voorzichtig op mijn mond. Mijn hart ging tekeer en mijn hele lijf tintelde onder de aanraking van zijn koele lippen. Ik wou mijn armen om zijn hals slaan maar hij liet me al los. Ik voelde me duizelig en besefte dat ik mijn adem in hield en zoog snel mijn longen vol met verse lucht. Ik keek hem in zijn gouden ogen en wou wat zeggen. Maar hij legde een vinger op mijn lippen. Vervolgens draaide hij zich vliegensvlug om en verdween in het huis, de deur sloeg voor mijn neus dicht.

Ik rende zo snel als ik kon naar de stallen, negeerde de knecht die me bezorgd aankeek en haalde Aidan uit de stal. Sprong op zijn rug en spoorde hem aan tot een halsbrekende rengalop. En huilde hartverscheurend terwijl ik over de groene heuvels vloog.

**Hoofdstuk 4**

_Vier jaar ging er voorbij. Geoffrey verdween nooit helemaal uit mijn gedachten, maar naarmate de tijd verstreek zakte zijn herinnering meer en meer naar mijn achterhoofd. Soms als ik met Aidan over de heuvels reed, dacht ik een flits van hem te zien. Maar elke keer als ik dan nog een keer keek was hij verdwenen._

_Er veranderde veel in die vier jaar. Eireen werd moeder van twee prachtige jongentjes en Searlas straalde van trots. De jongens werden slechts één jaar na elkaar geboren en dat zwakte Eireen behoorlijk af. Gelukkig snapte Searlas dat ze niet veel meer kon hebben en zorgde liefdevol voor haar. _

_De ergste klap kwam toen mijn vader slechts drie maanden na mijn 18__de__ verjaardag plotseling overleed aan een tragisch ongeluk. _

_Plotseling was ik hoofd van ons gezin en drukte de last die bij het hertogin wezen hoorde erg op mijn schouders. _

_Vanaf dat moment was ik te druk om uren over de hei te kunnen crossen en dwaalde mijn gedachten ook minder vaak af naar Geoffrey. _

_Het ging me goed af, alles werd netjes bijgehouden en de dorpelingen waren tevreden. Tegen de tijd dat ik twintig zou worden. Voelde ik me sinds Geoffrey's afwijzing eigenlijk weer helemaal goed. Ook al bleef ik de liefde van een man missen._

Ierland, 13 februari 1620

"Ga maar lekker naar je vrouw toe John, ik sluit de stallen wel voor de nacht." Vertelde ik tegen mijn stalknecht, toen ik na mijn laatste inspectie ronde Aidan terug bracht naar zijn stal. De oude man keek me dankbaar aan, wenste me goedenacht en verdween het donker in.

Nadat ik alle paarden gevoerd en gecontroleerd had liep ik nog even naar Aidan. Hij stond tevreden op zijn hooi te kauwen terwijl zijn oplettende donkere ogen mij nauwlettend in de gaten hielden.

Ik deed glimlachend een deken over zijn prachtige lichaam heen. We hadden tot nu toe een zachte winter gehad, maar het was 's nachts toch erg koud.

Na alles nog een keer gecontroleerd te hebben pakte ik mijn lantaarn en liep richting de deur.

Voordat ik de deur had kunnen bereiken vloog deze open en stapte een donker figuur de stallen in. mijn hart klopte in mijn keel van schrik, maar een seconde later zag ik dat het Searlas was en ontspande ik.

"Jeetje Sear, je laat me schrikken." Zei ik grijnzend tegen hem.

Hij keek me met een merkwaardige grijns aan en zo in het schemerdonker voelde ik me toch niet meer helemaal op mijn gemak. Ik deed een paar stappen in de richting van de deur maar Searlas versperde me de weg.

"Niet zo snel, zus." Hij legde een nare klank op het laatste woord, wat mijn nekharen overeind deed staan.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg ik hem zo normaal mogelijk.

"Ik denk dat wij eens even moeten gaan babbelen." "Ik ben het namelijk niet helemaal eens met de manier waarop de dingen hier geregeld zijn."

Ik keek hem verbaasd aan en probeerde te bedenken wat er niet goed geregeld was. Ik kon niks verzinnen dus zat er niks anders op dan het te vragen.

"En wat precies staat je niet aan?"

"Het feit dat jij de touwtjes in handen hebt en niet ik." "Ik ben niet met Eireen getrouwd alleen maar omdat ze zo mooi en lief is." "Ze is de oudste en heeft dus het recht op de titel, en zo ik dus ook."

"Het spijt me dat het niet is gegaan zoals u wenste, maar bij mijn geboorte is al bepaald dat ik de titel zou krijgen." "En ik denk dat het niet zo moeilijk is om de reden daarvan te verzinnen."

Hij zette nog een stap dichterbij en torende dreigend boven me uit. Mijn hart klopte nu weer ergens in mijn keel van angst. Wat was hij van plan?

"De titel behoort mij toe." Siste hij angstaanjagend.

Ik wou een stap achteruit zetten maar plots greep hij mijn arm beet en voelde ik een verschrikkelijke stekende pijn in mijn maag. Ik hapte naar adem en toen ik naar beneden keek zag ik dat hij een grote dolk in mijn buik had gestoken.

Verschrikt keek ik hem aan, hij grijnsde duivels.

"Ik krijg altijd wat ik wil." Met die woorden draaide hij zich om en liep de stallen uit.

Ik viel voorover op mijn knieën, happend naar adem probeerde ik de dolk uit mijn bloedende lijf te trekken. Mijn longen brandde en de pijn werd haast ondraaglijk.

Met een enorme kracht inspanning lukte het me om hem eruit te trekken met een extra pijnsteek als gevolg.

Kreunend viel ik op mijn zij, wanhopig proberend het bloed dat uit de wond gutste tegen te houden.

Ik begon duizelig te worden en alles begon te draaien, ik probeerde om hulp te schreeuwen maar mijn stem was maar een zwak gefluister. Alles werd zwart en ik verloor het bewustzijn.

Alles om mij heen was zwart en stil, het lag als een zware deken over me heen. Ik was me nergens van bewust, voelde niks.

Plotseling hoorde ik van heel ver weg een fluwelen stem die paniekerig mijn naam riep.

"Fortune, Fortune, kun je me horen?"

ik herkende hem als de stem van Geoffrey, hij was terug gekomen! En ik wou roepen dat ik hem hoorde, alleen lukte dat niet.

"Fortune, niet doodgaan hoor je me, niet doodgaan."

Niet doodgaan? Was ik nog niet dood dan? Nee dat zou veel comfortabeler moeten zijn. Dus ik leefde nog! Maar waarom voelde ik dan niks?

"Fortune, als je me hoort." "Het spijt me verschrikkelijk maar je laat me geen andere keus. Ik kan niet leven zonder jou."

Zijn stem klonk diep triest en ik wou hem troosten, zeggen dat het heus allemaal wel goed kwam. Hij had vier jaar zonder mij geleefd, dus zou hij het verder ook wel overleven.

Opeens voelde ik wel wat! Ik voelde een brandend gevoel in mijn hals en al snel trok dat gevoel verder door mijn lijf. Het deed zo'n pijn, ik stond in brand en niemand deed iets, ik wou gillen maar er kwam geen geluid uit mijn mond. Schijnbaar had het ook geen zin.

"Het komt goed lief, ik ben bij je." Stelde Geoffrey me gerust.

Ik kon het niet geloven want de pijn werd alleen maar erger en erger. Al snel brandde mijn hele lijf en leed ik verschrikkelijk veel pijn.

Ik verloor alle besef van de tijd en vroeg me af hoelang ik hier al lag, wat ik wel wist was dat ik me meer bewust werd van mijn omgeving. De pijn was nog steeds heftig maar leek iets minder te worden.

**Hoofdstuk 5**

Ik merkte dat ik niet meer op de grond in de stallen lag maar op een zacht bed, ik kon voelen! Dat betekende dus dat ik nog steeds leefde. Ik vroeg me af of ik me kon bewegen. Ik concentreerde me heel erg hard op het bewegen van me vinger maar er gebeurde niks. Dus bleef ik maar stil liggen en wachtte tot de pijn verdween.

Eindelijk, eindelijk vloeide de pijn langzaam weg en voelde ik me weer goed, nee sterker nog ik voelde me fantastisch. Ik voelde me sterker dan ik me ooit gevoeld had.

Ik deed me ogen open en keek naar het prachtig bewerkte plafond en herkende het meteen.

Ik lag in de kamer waar ik die ene nacht bij Geoffrey had geslapen! Dus dan moest hij in de buurt zijn. Ik voelde mijn opwinding groeiden bij die gedachte, hij was terug gekomen! Hij was terug gekomen en had mijn leven gered.

Met een ruk ging ik overeind zitten en keek recht in zijn bezorgde gouden ogen.

"Hoe voel je,je?" Vroeg hij.

Het viel me op hoe duidelijk ik hem zag, hij was veel duidelijker en ook veel mooier dan dat ik me kon herinneren.

"Ik voel me uitstekend."

Verbaasd hield ik mijn mond weer. Was dat mijn stem? Ik had altijd een mooie heldere stem gehad, maar nu klonk hij totaal anders. Eerder als vrolijke belletjes.

Geoffrey glimlachte, Ik denk dat ik je een uitleg verschuldigd ben hè."

Ik knikte, durfde voorlopig mijn mond niet meer open te doen.

"Goed dan, eens kijken waar ik zal beginnen."

Hij ging achterover in de stoel zitten en dacht diep na.

Het bleef een poosje stil, terwijl hij nadacht. Uiteindelijk deed hij zijn mond open en begon te vertellen.

"De geruchten die je gehoord had, de laatste keer dat je hier was zijn waar. Ik ben een vampier, alleen zijn wij anders dan dat de mensen denken. We veranderen niet in vleermuizen, hebben gewoon een spiegelbeeld en knoflook en wijwater doet ons niets."

"Dat zijn allemaal fabeltjes verzonnen door bange mensen, daardoor denken ze dat ze iets kunnen doen tegen ons. Maar dat is onmogelijk, wij zijn werelds gevaarlijkste roofdieren."

"Het is je misschien wel opgevallen dat alles aan mij jou aantrok, mijn stem, mijn gezicht en zelfs mijn geur. Terwijl we dat helemaal niet nodig hebben, want we zijn sterker en sneller dan wat dan op ter wereld."

"Er is slechts één ding dat mij anders maakt dan andere vampiers, ik weiger namelijk om mensen te vermoorden. Ik leef alleen op dierenbloed, het is niet zo bevredigend als mensenbloed maar het houd me op de been."

Hij stopte even en keek me aan om mijn reactie te peilen. Ik merkte dat ik met open mond had zitten luisteren, het klonk allemaal zo belachelijk maar tegelijkertijd ook volstrekt logisch.

"Wat is er met mij gebeurd? Waarom ben ik niet dood of vreselijk gewond?"

Geoffrey keek me triest aan. "Het spijt me Fortune, ik heb geprobeerd om je leven te redden maar je had al teveel bloed verloren. Ik had echt geen andere keus."

Ik keek hem een ogenblik verwonderd aan.

"Betekent dit, dat ik ook.." Ik kreeg het woord domweg niet over mijn lippen heen.

Geoffrey knikte. "Het spijt me echt, ik zag geen andere keus ik wou gewoon niet verder leven zonder jou. Ik ben heel egoïstisch geweest."

Dit bracht me bij het volgende punt dat ik niet begreep.

"Als je niet zonder mij kan, waarom ben je dan vier jaar verdwenen?"

Hij glimlachte weer. "Ik ben geen seconde bij je vandaan gebleven, je hebt me alleen niet gezien. Tenminste bijna niet."

"Dus ik zag het toch goed, al die keren dat ik dacht dat ik je zag."

Hij knikte weer.

"Waarom Geoff, waarom bleef je zover weg? Ik vind het niet erg dat je bent wat je bent. Het had best gekund."

"Nee dat kon het niet! Het was te gevaarlijk geweest."

Ik keek hem niet begrijpend aan. "Hoezo? Je zegt zelf net dat je geen mensen vermoord."

"Nee, maar ik durfde het risico niet te nemen. Je was veel beter af zonder mij."

"Schijnbaar niet want ik ben vermoord."

"Ik had beter op je moeten passen, maar ik wist niet dat hij zoveel wrok tegen je koesterde."

Ik dacht even na over deze bekentenissen, hij was dus altijd in de buurt gebleven. Hij moest echt veel om me geven. Minstens net zoveel als ik om hem gaf.

Misschien was dit wel het lot geweest, ik was nu zoals hem en kon voor altijd bij hem blijven. Wat een heerlijke gedachte. Alleen hoe zat het met mijn kasteel? Ik kon Searlas niet zomaar zijn gang laten gaan.

Ik keek op naar Geoffrey. "Wat gaan we nu doen?"

"Jagen." Zei hij met een grote grijns.

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Ik keek hem enigszins verbouwereerd aan terwijl hij de grote openslaande deuren naar het balkon opendeed.

"Kom je?" Hij keek me vragend aan.

Ik was ondertussen van het bed afgeklommen en merkte dat ik nog steeds mijn met bloedbesmeurde kleding droeg. Mijn zwarte wollen broek en leren rijlaarzen waren nog intact, maar mijn witte katoenen bloes en met bontgevoerde lijfje waren kapot en zaten onder de donkerrode vlekken.

"Je denkt toch niet dat ik zo naar buiten ga hé."

Hoe durfde hij zoiets te overwegen?

Hij keek me even aan en barste toen in lachen uit.

"Nog steeds een dame hé."

"Ja, natuurlijk, tenminste voorzover je me een dame kunt noemen."

Ik was altijd al meer een kerel geweest dan een dame, maar als het op mijn uiterlijk aan kwam wou ik er graag wel stoer en comfortabel bij lopen, maar toch ook wel waarmee je goed voor de dag kon komen.

Geoffrey moest nog steeds lachen.

"Ik had al zo'n vermoeden, dus de kleedkamer hangt vol met kleding in jou maat."

Hij grijnsde nog steeds toen ik naar de kleedkamer liep.

Maar een tiende seconde later stond ik al weer stil en keek verbaasd naar Geoffrey. Ik stond namelijk al voor de deur van de kleedkamer, iets wat onmogelijk was.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg hij. Schijnbaar vond hij dit alles hoogst amusant.

"Is het normaal dat ik in een tiende seconde de hele kamer heb doorgelopen?"

"Ja, vampiers zijn enorm snel en sterk, wat ik je net ook al vertelde."

Hij had nog steeds die irritante onweerstaanbare grijns op zijn gezicht.

Ik rolde met me ogen en verdween de kleedkamer in.

Ik keek verbaasd mijn ogen uit, de hele kamer (en hij was flink groot) stond vol met de meest prachtige japonnen volgens de laatste mode. Ook hingen er prachtige jacht en rij kostuums. Op een hele rij met planken lagen allemaal blouses en lijfjes. Voor zomer en winter.

Deze collecties was nog groter dan de mijne thuis.

Ik moest glimlachen bij de gedachte hoe goed Geoffrey mijn beide kanten kende.

Ik trok een nieuwe blouse en nieuw lijfje aan en liep naar de grote staande spiegel om het resultaat te bewonderen.

Ik schrok toen ik in de spiegel keek. Was ik dit?

Over het algemeen leek ik nog op mezelf, alleen was mijn haar dat altijd al dik en glanzend was geweest, nu nog dikker en glansde nog meer. Mijn huid was niet meer goudbruin maar had de kleur van porselein. Mijn gelaatstrekken waren nog rechter en symmetrische. Onwillekeurig moest ik grinniken, mannen hadden me altijd al onweerstaanbaar gevonden, ik bedacht me dat ze nu ter plekke moesten flauwvallen als ze me zagen. Ik was zeer tevreden met mijn nieuwe uiterlijk, totdat ik mijn ogen zag.

Ik schrok toen ik mijn bloedrode pupillen zag, ze waren simpelweg angstaanjagend, en vroeg me af of dat weg ging en waarom die van Geoffrey zo mooi goud waren.

"Geoffrey."

"Ja, lief?"

"Mijn ogen vloeken bij mijn haar."

Ik hoorde hoe hij op de stoel plofte van het lachen, het was een aanstekelijke lach een het deed me denken aan een mooie zomerdag.

"Dat trekt wel bij." Wist hij er uiteindelijk hikkend uit te brengen.

"Hoelang duurt dat?" Vroeg ik, terwijl ik het slaapgedeelte weer in kwam lopen.

"Een paar maanden denk ik."

Dat stelde me weer gerust.

"Hoe zie ik eruit?" Vroeg ik met een grijns.

"Oogverblindend mooi, zoals altijd."

Hij liep naar me toe en sloeg zijn armen om mijn middel.

"Dat heb ik nog het meest gemist, om je in mijn armen te kunnen sluiten." Fluisterde hij zachtjes in mijn oor.

Ik slaakte een diepe zucht van genot en sloeg mijn armen om zijn hals.

"Ik ook." Mompelde ik terug.

Zijn greep om mijn middel verstevigde en hij tilde me op. Hij keek me even diep in de ogen aan en ik kon zijn liefde bijna voelen.

Hij kuste me, ik hield mijn adem in terwijl ik hem terug kuste. Ik woelde met mijn handen door zijn warrige gouden haar, terwijl onze tongen in een vurige omhelzing verstrengeld waren.

Bijna automatisch gingen mijn handen naar zijn borst en begonnen handig de linten van zijn blouse los te friemelen.

Zodra mijn handen over zijn blote gladde borst gingen, ontsnapte er een kreun van genot tussen zijn lippen vandaan.

Ik voelde de opwinding in mijn lijf groeien. Ik wou zijn blouse van zijn perfecte lichaam trekken toen hij ineens onze omhelzing verbrak.

"Stop." Bracht hij er hijgend uit.

Ik keek hem verbaasd aan wat. "Wat is er?"

"We moeten echt eerst gaan jagen."

"Waarom, dat kan toch best wachten."

Hij keek me stomverbaasd aan. "Verga je dan niet van de dorst?"

Plotseling werd ik me bewust van het verschrikkelijke branderige gevoel in mijn keel.

"Nu je het zegt, ik heb verschrikkelijk dorst."

Hij keek me schattend aan.

"Je bent een hele vreemde vampier weet je dat."

"Hoezo dan?"

"Nou de meeste nieuwgeborene, kunnen alleen maar denken aan het lessen van hun dorst."

Ik keek hem grijnzend aan.

"Ik kan alleen maar denken aan jou."

Zijn heerlijke lach vloog weer door de kamer.

"Kom mee jij wulpse dame van me, we gaan eerst je dorst naar bloed lessen en dan maken we wel korte metten met die andere dorst van je."

Met die woorden liep hij het balkon op en sprong over de balustrade naar benenden.


End file.
